Don't Be Late Character Sheets and Info
by daxdax64
Summary: This will contain the character sheets of my OC characters and other information about my upcoming story, Don't Be Late.
1. Riley Yeltic

**RWBY Character Sheet**

**Name: **Riley Yeltic

**Gender: **Male

**Race: **Human

**Age: **17

**Handedness: **Ambidextrous

**Eye Color: **Cobalt

**Hair Color: **Medium Auburn

**Hair Style: **Short; top of ears, top of eyebrows, middle neck on back.

**Height: **6'1"

**Weight: **197 Ibs.

**Weapon: **Sapphir Stamm (Sapphire Stem in German)

-Compact form resembles 2-3 feet long staff. The weapon extends in two directions, the primary side is a halberd, the bottom is a spear point. The blade's can retract into the pole, so the weapon can be made to look like a full spear or halberd. It they can be used one at a time, as sort of a hand-axe or stake, depending on which side you're using. The barrel of the rifle is at the tip of the halberd's spear point, which can be retracted in to allow the weapon to be fired when the halberd is being used. The trigger is in the pole, closer to the spear end, it flips out when Aura is pulsed through it. The weapon also has a dedicated rifle-form. The spear end is used as a bayonet of sorts during this mode. The rifle itself is a high-caliber Anti-material rifle, bolt-action. The weapon has recoil similar to Ruby's, which Riley often uses to jump around the battlefield or to increase power to his strikes.

**Armor:**

-Black t-shirt and cobalt zip-up hoodie with silver bracers. (hood down, hoodie un-zipped) Black jeans and cobalt sneakers.

**Alternate Armor:**

-Cobalt long-sleeved shirt with silver full arm guards. (kind of like Mercury's) Cobalt dress pants with silver greaves; Cobalt combat boots.

**Night Outfit:**

-Grey t-shirt and cobalt sweat-pants.

**Emblem:**

-A White and Red Rose with stems crossed on a cobalt background.

**Semblance: **Purity

-Increased the weight of an object, object must be touched before the power can be activated. Can't be used on things with a heart.

**Preferred Ship:**

**Sexual Preference: **Straight

**Favorite Color: **Cobalt

**Favorite Drink: **2% Milk

**Favorite Food: **Blueberries

**Partner: **Aria Katzen

**Team: **Team RAZR

**Team Position: **Team Leader

**Known Family:**

-Mother (Huntress; Teacher at Titan)

-Father (Huntsman; Teacher at Titan)

-Younger Sister (Huntress-in-training; 1st year at Titan Academy)

-Older Brother (Huntsman, graduated)

**Personality:**

-Riley is a kind and caring individual, always more than happy to assist those in need. He is also outgoing, helping even those he doesn't know. Riley didn't have the greatest childhood, although no member of the Yeltic family has, they are always supposed to be excellent fighters, and more then often also fantastic commanders. Being a Yeltic is a lot to live up to, and Riley is the most self-supportive. Riley is very emotional, not being very good with hiding his emotions or lying in general. He often has periods of self-doubt that has slowly made him wary to trust, feeling that if he gets to close, he'll end up failing the other person and possibly get them hurt.

**Skills and Abilities:**

-Riley is an excellent fighter, with a style similar to Ruby's melee combat, using fast swipes, but also mixed with stabs. Riley is rather agile but doesn't have a huge amount of endurance, but a large amount of Aura, similar to Jaune, although a much better fighter. He has rather good, but not perfect unarmed skills, often forgoing the use of his weapon for the opening parts of his battles. Riley is also an excellent marksman, using his rifle with lethal efficiency. Riley is also known for being an excellent writer.

**High-School AU:**

-In high-school AUs, Riley tends to be a rather outgoing and friendly person, often trying to associate himself with those that are shy and aloof. He usually excels with both English and History classes.

**College AU:**

-In college, Riley is often seen as class president or another organizing official for a group or groups of people. Again he does his best to help shy people break out of their shell. He is against most drinking and etc, but doesn't mind light drinking on important occasions. He is often seen playing soccer and majoring in Creative Writing or Sociology.


	2. Aria Katzen

**RWBY Character Sheet**

**Name: **Aria Katzen

**Gender: **Female

**Race: **Faunas (Ocelot; ears and tail; tail is hidden in pants most of the time, lets it out at night; she only keeps it hidden because it can get in the way, she really doesn't care about people knowing she is a Faunas.)

**Age: **17

**Handedness: **Right

**Eye Color: **Teal

**Hair Color: **Black

**Hair Style: **Her hair is kept rather short, shoulder length; she keeps it straight most of the time but sometimes will curl it or put it up in a single ponytail. **(Centered ponytail, thought I should mention that.)**

**Height: **5'3"

**Weight: **116 Ibs.

**Weapon: **Løvebrøl (Lion's Roar in Norweigan) (luh-vay-brul)

-Yari (4 ½ foot pole, ½ foot blade), blade slides into the pole when compacted. Compacted form can be bent into a crescent and locked in place by a holographic wire to form a longbow. She carries 12 normal arrows and four of both fire and ice dust arrows. Ice arrows are kept around left leg, fire around right. Normal are kept in a quiver on her back.

**Armor:**

-Teal long-sleeved button-up shirt with hood; hood usually down and shirt buttoned up. Black jeans and teal running shoes. Black rounded shoulder pads and teal knee guards.

**Alternate Armor:**

-Teal (buttoned up, long-sleeved) blouse, black finger-less gloves. Teal skinny jeans; black sneakers.

**Night Outfit:**

-Teal long sleeve shirt and pink lounge pants.

**Emblem: **Teal teardrop on pink background.

**Semblance: **Tear

-She can cry a tear that we allow her to regain Aura quickly for a short period. It has a limit of once per day and is used very sparingly.

**Preferred Ship:**

**Sexual Preference: **Straight

**Favorite Color: **Teal

**Favorite Drink: **Water

**Favorite Food: **Rabbit (Kind of carnivorous, prefers meats but eating fruits and vegetables won't hurt her; she personally does not eat them though.)

**Partner: **Riley Yeltic

**Team: **Team RAZR

**Team Position: **Member

**Known Family:**

-Mother (Huntress, active)

-Younger Brother (Future Huntsman-in-training; 1 year till he'll apply to Titan Academy)

**Personality:**

-Aria isn't exactly a 'shy type,' if you will, but she doesn't talk much, at least not to those she doesn't know. She becomes a whole different person to those she does now, becoming significantly more outgoing and active. She isn't the most stable of people, and often breaks down emotionally. She is rather easily angered, and is a very jealous person, although she is only really jealous about one thing...

**Skills and Abilities:**

-Aria is rather agile, but she doesn't show much of it during melee combat, preferring an almost defensive stance and allowing others to attack her. With her bow, she is often seen using her skills with parkour to confuse and defeat her enemies. She is a very good cook and a rather exceptional writer and artist. She is often seen writing with Riley or drawing pictures of her and her team.

**High-School AU:**

-She is still very shy, only speaking to teachers and barely them at that. She prefers herself and her scroll, ignoring the world around her when she begins to read or draw.

**College AU:**

-In college, Aria has only slightly climbed out of her shell, she talks to those that speak to her but she doesn't seek out conversations. She is often seen majoring in Creative Writing or Graphic Design.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys, here are the first two of the updated character sheets. **

**I'll add some info that I had last time. These are the two primary protagonists of the story, with Riley taking on a role similar to Ruby and Aria taking one similar of character between the importance of Ruby and Weiss. Not as important to the story as Riley, but more so than any other character.**

**Thanks for taking interest in this story, and you probably shouldn't expect any re-writes like this, I've got these characters pretty much locked down. Have a fine night guys, you should expect the rest of the chapters to be re-uploaded within the hour.  
><strong>


	3. Onyx Zoller

**RWBY Character Sheet**

**Name: **Onyx Zoller

**Gender: **Male

**Race: **Human

**Age: **17

**Handedness: **Right

**Eye Color: **Purple

**Hair Color: **Black

**Hair Style: **Short; goes down to top of ears, top of neck in back, about ½ inch from top.

**Height: **5'10"

**Weight: **177 Ibs

**Weapon:** Ethereal Rapture

-Bastard Sword, purple hilt and sheath. Rectangular shield is attached to left forearm; the shield can bend to act as a cylindrical forearm guard. The sword and shield can combine together to form a sniper rifle, which rounds similar to .308 rounds, blade acts as a bayonet.

**Armor:**

-Purple button up shirt (long-sleeved), black shoulder guards; black dress pants. Black skate shoes with purple strings.

**Alternate Armor:**

-N/A

**Night Outfit:**

-Black t-shirt and purple shorts.

**Emblem:**

-Black diamond with silver trims on purple background.**  
>Semblance: <strong>Shield

-Can summon a dome-shaped Aura shield. Depletes Zoller's Aura supply in 25 seconds, usual bursts range from 2-5 seconds for efficient use. The shield blocks fast moving projectiles but won't stop slow moving targets, like people, from getting in.

**Preferred Ship: **

**Sexual Preference: **Straight

**Favorite Color: **Purple

**Favorite Drink: **Apple Cider

**Favorite Food: **Chicken Dumplings

**Partner: **Roxford Verlassen

**Team: **Team RAZR

**Team Position: **Member

**Known Family:**

-Father (Huntsman; active)

-Grandfather (Huntsman; teacher at Sanctum)

-Grandmother (Non-Huntress)

**Personality:**

-Zoller doesn't really talk, at all. In face most people probably could count on their hands every word that he has spoken to them. He usually relies on his good friend Roxford to speak for him, which honestly isn't too much better. He fits in with the group of quiet types and depressed children that is team RAZR, excluding their fearless leader of course. Although one member of team RAZR may come into conflict with him. Onyx may not be the most voiced person about it, but he has very racist views of the Faunas. He sees them as no better then animals and tools to be used and then thrown away.

**Skills and Abilities:**

-Onyx is a very defensive based character, relying heavily on his shield and semblance in combat. He prefers to stand his ground than assaulting the enemy head-on. Zoller is also known for being a rather good organizer, planning events, but not leading them.

**High-School AU:**

-In high-school, Onyx is one of the almost assistant/teacher's pet types, often being the lead planner for school or club events, and being rather well liked by most of the staff, but not the student body. He is also known for his natural skill with science and math.

**College AU:**

-Onyx in college, is one of the few who prefers logic. Often finding unarguable reasons to avoid going out, preferring to study in the quiet. He is dedicated to his work, which is often a major in different biological topics, with a preference towards Marine Biology.


	4. Roxford Verlassen

**RWBY Character Sheet**

**Name: **Roxford **(I'd like to note that it is rox-ferd, not rox-ford)** Verlassen

**Gender: **Male

**Race: **Human

**Age: **17

**Handedness: **Right

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Hair Color: **Dark Brown

**Hair Style: **Short; 1 ½ inch down forehead, slightly below top of ear, middle of neck; cowlick on the front right.

**Height: **5'10"

**Weight: **170 Ibs

**Weapon: **Silber-Kette (Silver Chain in German) (sil-ver-ket-ter)

-One Chain wrapped around right arm with dagger blade at the point. Can be shot out to 12 feet distance, blade expands to be used as a grappling hook. Other arm has small block on the wrist, shoots single chain links, has tube feeding into backpack that contains several hundred links. Alternate mode allows to shoot five links at a time in exchange for increased spread.

**Armor:**

-Black combat shirt with blue (open) steam-punk trench-coat. Black tactical cargo pants. Black gothic tactical boots and black combat gloves.

**Alternate Armor:**

-N/A

**Night Outfit:**

-Black t-shirt and pants.

**Emblem: **Silver chain on blue background.**  
>Semblance: <strong>Unknown

-Unknown **(Having never receiving formal training, Roxford never found out about his semblance, although unlike Jaune, he is a little more adept in combat.)**

**Preferred Ship:**

**Sexual Preference: **Straight

**Favorite Color: **Blue

**Favorite Drink: **Water

**Favorite Food: **Steak

**Partner: **Onyx Zoller

**Team: **Team RAZR

**Team Position: **Member

**Known Family:**

-Unknown (Abandoned)

**Personality:**

-Shy around strangers and even more so around women. More outgoing when it comes to those he knows. Refuses to kill without good reason. Attempts to keep everyone possible alive, even those on the opposing side. He is aloof to most public affairs, preferring dark corners and his music. He is an emotional train wreck, with both his lacking past and his kind-of-girlfriend always causing him worry and despair.

**Skills and Abilities:**

-Roxford is very agile, using both his body, chain, and skill in parkour to excel in urban and close quarter combat, he is also rather good at martial arts. He also is seen with a rather lack of control with his Aura, never having received training in the subject. He can still use it as a "forcefield," but most other things are beyond his knowledge. He also has a relatively lack of endurance with physical activities but makes up for it with speedy recharge time. While he does have skill, Roxford is noticeably the worst fighter in the group of eight, and one of the lowest ranked students in school, he has enough skill to pass the entry exam, but not much after that, although his ability to pass that may be more from determination than skill, I guess we'll see.. His troubled and difficult upbringing has led to him having an increased ability to ignore pain, both physical and emotional; but bottling things up always leads to an explosion, but when?

**High-School AU:**

-Roxford is your textbook shy type in high-school, never talking to anyone but himself and his dear friend Megan, who he may or may not have a super large crush on. He is always in trouble, either with authorities or the school bullies. He usually stays away from sports and other activities.**  
>College AU:<strong>

-Most people honestly doubted that Roxford would make it to college, with his self set-up life of failure. If it wasn't for Megan, he probably wouldn't have gone to college. He is usually seen majoring in criminal justice or psychology.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys, here is the other pair in Team RAZR.**


	5. Ottara d'Artagan

**RWBY Character Sheet**

**Name: **Ottara "Dart" d'Artagan

**Gender: **Male

**Race: **Human

**Age: **17

**Handedness: **Right

**Eye Color: **Hot-pink

**Hair Color: **N/A

**Hair Style: **Bald

**Height: **6'

**Weight: 220**

**Kingdom:** Vacuole

**Weapon:** Lunar Walk

-Brown, wood-like colored staff, the material relaxes into a whip states when aura is pulsed through it. Lacks a gun form.

**Armor:**

-Sleeveless white vest with hot-pink sash around the waist; white jeans with pink armor at the shins and crotch. Hot-pink combat boots and shoulder guards.

**Alternate Armor:**

-N/A

**Night Outfit:**

-White t-shirt and pants.

**Emblem:**

-Hot-pink cherry blossom.

**Semblance: **Blossom

-Has partial control of the wind; think a less powerful version of an air-bender, with not a cool powers.

**Preferred Ship:**

**Sexual Preference: **Straight

**Favorite Color: **Hot-pink

**Favorite Drink: **Tea

**Favorite Food: **Sushi

**Partner: **Xavier "X" Gjelber

**Team: **OXEN

**Team Position: **Team Leader

**Known Family:**

-Uncle (Non-Huntsman)

-Twin Brother (Non-identical; Non-Huntsman)

**Personality:**

-Ottara, while reserved, it still outgoing and rather friendly. He often takes leadership roles among people, trying to make up for his early years. During said early years he was, in his own terms, an asshole. He always either pushed people away or literally pushed people. But during the past year, his mind went through a reconstruction of sorts after a Grimm attack, the product was his current state. He is known for his philosophies, whether or not they actually make sense, which they usually don't. His nickname is Dart, but no one calls him that, he's not the most normal of people...

**Skills and Abilities:**

-Ottara while adept in his staff, is a master of martial arts, being excellent in many forms. He is very agile, using acrobatics to dance around the battle field to help with his lack of a ranged weapon. Don't let his size fool you, not many would be able to match his speed and agility. He is also a very good brewer of tea, how shocking.

**High-School AU:**

-During high-school Aus, Ottara often takes a role of a negotiator, often trying to solve problems between friends and enemies alike. Other than that he prefers to be quiet and reserved, not often speaking to those he doesn't know that don't require his services.

**College AU:**

-In the world of college, Ottara shows a much more outgoing personality. Often talking to those that seem out of place or shy. He also keeps his negotiator title, doing his best to deal with conflicts before they start. He is often seen on a Chess team if available or other mind taxing games.


	6. Xavier Gjelber

**RWBY Character Sheet**

**Name: **Xavier "X" Gjelber

**Gender: **Male

**Race:** Human

**Age: **17

**Handedness: **Right

**Eye Color: **Green

**Hair Color: **Black

**Hair Style: **Short, about ear length sides, half-way down the forehead, and goes to about mid-neck in back.

**Height: **6'3''

**Weight: **260

**Kingdom:** Vale

**Weapon: **Micrea Bog (Micro Soft in Irish)

-Black great-ax with a single neon green blade; transforms into auto-shotgun, the blade being used as a bayonet. The clip is on the top of the weapon. **(That last part just seemed interested, thought I'd mention it.)**

**Armor:**

-Black full-body armor with neon green joints; has green lightning flashing between the joints.

**Alternate Armor:**

-Sleeveless black armor and greaves; green undershirt (long sleeve), green jeans.

**Night Outfit:**

-Black t-shirt and sweat-pants; with green lines running down the side.

**Emblem: **Green X on black background.

**Semblance: **Red Ring

-Forms a red circular glyph nearby on the ground. When stomping into the ground, a kinetic blast is sent out four feet, knocking close enemies back or down.

**Preferred Ship:**

**Sexual Preference: **Straight

**Favorite Color: **Green

**Favorite Drink: **Ginger Ale

**Favorite Food: **

**Partner: **Ottara "Dart" d'Artagan

**Team: **OXEN

**Team Position: **Member

**Known Family:**

-Mother (Non-Huntress)

-Father (Huntsman, active)

-Younger Sister (Future Huntress-in-training; 2 years until she'll apply to Signal)

**Personality:**

-Xavier has a usually cheery and happy attitude about him. While not as hyper-active as Ruby, he still has her feeling of happiness around him. Xavier is a rather just person, believing in a system of law and order. Following rules to the letter, no matter what they may be. While that may seem as an advantage, it has caused him trouble, morally, in the past.

**Skills and Abilities:**

-Xavier has a larger build and with that, an above average strength. He can carry more than the average person and has quite the bit of endurance to extraneous activities. Xavier is also a skilled blacksmith, with a rather large collection of knowledge when it comes to weapons.

**High-School AU:**

-During high-school settings, Xavier takes on a role sort of like an older brother to his friends. Always trying to be helpful during their lower times. He doesn't have much time for that though, as he is often in his uncle's blacksmith, training to take over the business later.

**College AU:**

-Xavier again shows a very cheery but cautious tone during the college years. He is always advocating against going to parties and the consumption of twenty-one and up items. He is often seen playing sports like football or rugby and is usually seen with an engineering major of sorts.


	7. Ethan Marro

**RWBY Character Sheet**

**Name: **Ethan Marro

**Gender: **Male

**Race: **Faunas **(Bear; he has claws and ears.)**

**Age: **17

**Handedness: **Right

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Hair Color: **Light-Brown

**Hair Style: **Medium length; goes half way down forehead, shoulders length on sides and back.

**Height: **6'7"

**Weight: **286 Ibs.

**Weapon: **Exodus cava (Latin for Hollow Exodus)

-The weapon is a, about five foot long pole with a crescent shaped blade on the outside. Not to complicated, lacks a gun form. Also there is two of them.

**Armor:**

-Gray t-shirt with brown football pads like armor with sharp points on the shoulders. Brown, Greek style skirt in a scaled pattern and gray combat boots.

**Alternate Armor:**

-Gray long-sleeved shirt with brown rounded shoulder guards. Brown chest-plate, gray jeans and brown greaves; brown spiked bracers.

**Night Outfit:**

-Brown t-shirt and gray dress pants.

**Emblem:**

-Gray bear paw on brown background.

**Semblance: **Roar

-Very loud roar that stuns opponents unprepared for it for a few seconds.

**Preferred Ship:**

**Sexual Preference: **Straight

**Favorite Color: **Brown

**Favorite Drink: **Citrus Juice

**Favorite Food: **Salmon

**Partner: **Taronja "Nat" Natalie

**Team: **Team OXEN

**Team Position: **Member

**Known Family:**

-Mother (Non-huntsman)

-Younger Brother (Non-huntsman)

**Personality:**

-Ethan is stoic and quiet person, preferring facial expressions and small noises to speak to those around him. He usual refuses to take sides in petty disagreements. He is often seen protecting those weaker than him, although never explaining why, even to the person he is protecting. Ethan doesn't try to hide his Faunas features, preferring to instead wear them proudly and defending his people and their culture when discriminated against. He is more than happy to defend Human and Faunas alike, but like many Faunas, he shows an obvious bias towards his own kind, but that doesn't mean he discriminates Humans.

**Skills and Abilities:**

-Ethan is very powerful, his bear heritage shining through. He is a brutish fighter, preferring to barrel through his opponents quickly and without mercy. He is often seen engaging in melee combat with his claws. He is shown to almost completely lack an agile side, barely every doing rolls or flips to dodge and preferring to block and parry incoming attacks.

**High-School AU:**

-During his early years, Ethan is usually seen as the quiet but strong type, standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves and never boasting about it. He doesn't try and make friends and prefers keep to himself.

**College AU:**

-In college, Ethan is shown to have both brawn and brains, being rather intelligent and strong at the same time. He again has a protective nature, always defending the defenseless. He is often seen majoring in Criminal Justice or whatever the major for Physical Trainers is called.


	8. Taronja Natalie

**RWBY Character Sheet**

**Name: **Taronja "Nat" Natalie

**Gender: **Female

**Race: **Human

**Age: **17

**Handedness: **Right

**Eye Color: **Orange

**Hair Color: **Purple

**Hair Style: **Flat top.

**Height: **4'8"

**Weight: **86 Ibs.

**Weapon: **Night Bringer  
>-Dual wielded daggers that she prefers to hold in a reverse grip. The daggers transform into SMGs that resemble P-90s.<p>

**Armor:**

-Orange t-shirt and purple jeans; Purple chest armor (kind of like Jaune's) and orange shin guards.

**Alternate Armor:**

-Orange tuxedo (suit and pants), purple tie with a purple carnation.

**Night Outfit:**

-Orange t-shirt and purple shorts.

**Emblem:**

-Yellow sunflower on orange background.

**Semblance: **Blind

-Body is surrounded in an aura covering (like when Jaune first unlocked his aura) the aura becomes very bright, blinding and stunning opponents for a short amount of time.

**Preferred Ship:**

**Sexual Preference: **Bisexual

**Favorite Color: **Orange

**Favorite Drink: **Orange Juice

**Favorite Food: **Spaghetti

**Partner: **Ethan Marro

**Team: **Team OXEN

**Team Position: **Member

**Known Family:**

**-**All deceased.

**Personality:**

-Nat has a somewhat outgoing personality, doing her best to strike up friendly conversations. Although she does her best, she often fails at this endeavor. Her personality itself is very friendly and caring, although she can seem quiet excitable. Her personality is known by the friends of her past as just a shield. Something to protect her from the memories of her family's massacre.

**Skills and Abilities:**

-Nat shows an good amount of agility but a rather lack of strength. (kind of like what Velvet is assumed to be) She prefers to dodge hits completely or allow her partner to take most of the hits for them, under his suggestion of course. She is also a rather good at drawing.

**High-School AU:**

-In high-school, Nat is again one of the awkward girls who just wants to fit in with others. Often making friends with those of similar awkward status. She is often seen doodling during class, constantly reminded to pay attention by Ethan.

**College AU:**

-Once again, Miss Awkward returns in her college life, never really getting over her failure to be socially successful. She does try though, and every once in a while succeeds. She is often seen majoring in Sociology or Graphic Design.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys, there is Team OXEN, our secondary team, technically. Please note that RWBY will more than likely have a larger part in this story than OXEN, but OXEN will be there, worry not. If you have questions, criticism, or just would like to say something, do not hesitate to leave a review or PM me.**


	9. First Note and Expectations

Hello everyone, I thought I would just take a few moments to talk about my upcoming story, Don't be Late. Just a quick note, the story will be released on Christmas day, so not too long now until release day!

I have plans for this being a series. I have 3 books/story arcs planned, each will be around 20 chapters and ~40,000 words. Also each one, excluding the 3rd, will have 4-8 one-shots dedicated to life just after the end.

Rating will start as M, now don't take this as a clear alert of lemon though. I want to keep it as M just so I can get away with more, although don't take that as a clear alert of no lemons. I may or may not write lemons later, but I HIGHLY doubt it.

Do not expect awesome, Michael Bay like action scenes. For one, I'm terrible at fighting scenes, but most importantly, that isn't what this story is about. This story is focused on the bonds formed, shaken, and possibly broken within the teams. There is going to be a lot of feels during this ride and not a lot of cool fighting, excluding the occasional sparring match and field trip.

THIS IS MY FIRST REAL STORY, I'm looking for criticism of all kinds, even those made with a mean spirit. Do not expect a masterpiece, while my editors and I will do our bests, do not expect a best-selling novella from this story. I'm not just writing randomly though, I do have some experience in writing, but I'm not the best.

If you have any other questions, please do not hesitate to ask me through pm or review. Thanks to all those that take interest and have a nice night guys.


	10. Kingdoms of Origin

Location of Origin for Characters:

Riley Yeltic: Atlas

Aria Katzen: Atlas

Onyx Zoller: Mistral

Roxford Verlassen: Mistral

Ottara d'Artagan: Vacuo

Xavier Gjelber: Vale

Ethan Marro: Vacuo

Taronja Natalie: Vacuo


	11. Class Schedules and School Calendar

**AN: This is the class schedules for teams RAZR, RWBY, OXEN, and JNPR. Also contained is the school calendar dealing with breaks and holidays.**

* * *

><p>Team RAZR Schedule:<p>

Monday/Wednesday/Friday

-Breakfast (8:00-8:50)

-Professor Port's Grimm Studies Class (9:00-10:30)  
>-Professor Goodwitch's Sparring Class (10:40-12:10)<p>

-Lunch (12:20-1:20)

-Professor Bloom's Botany Class (1:30-3:00)

Tuesday/Thursday

-Breakfast (7:00-8:00)

-Professor Peach's Grimm Biology Class (8:10-9:40)

-Professor Oobleck's History Class (9:50-10:20)

-Lunch (10:30-11:30)

-Professor Gjelber's Dust Use Class (11:40-1:10)

-Professor Cotton's Engineering Class (1:20-3:00)

Team OXEN Schedule:

Monday/Wednesday/Friday

-Breakfast (8:00-8:50)

-Professor Bloom's Botany Class (9:00-10:30)

-Professor Port's Grimm Studies Class (10:40-12:10)

-Lunch (12:20-1:20)

-Professor Goodwitch's Sparring Class (1:30-3:00)

Tuesday/Thursday

-Breakfast (7:00-8:00)

-Professor Peach's Grimm Biology Class (8:10-9:40)

-Professor Gjelber's Dust Use Class (9:50-10:20)

-Lunch (10:30-11:30)

-Professor Oobleck's History Class (11:40-1:10)

-Professor Cotton's Engineering Class (1:20-3:00)

Team RWBY Schedule:

Monday/Wednesday/Friday

-Breakfast (8:00-8:50)

-Professor Port's Grimm Studies Class (9:00-10:30)

-Professor Goodwitch's Sparring Class (10:40-12:10)

-Lunch (12:20-1:20)

-Professor Bloom's Botany Class (1:30-3:00)

Tuesday/Thursday

-Breakfast (7:00-8:00)

-Professor Gjelber's Dust Use Class (8:10-9:40)

-Professor Bloom's Botany Class (9:50-10:20)

-Lunch (10:30-11:30)

-Professor Cotton's Engineering Class (11:40-1:10)

-Professor Oobleck's History Class (1:20-3:00)

Team JNPR Schedule:

Monday/Wednesday/Friday

-Breakfast (8:00-8:50)

-Professor Port's Grimm Studies Class (9:00-10:30)

-Professor Goodwitch's Sparring Class (10:40-12:10)

-Lunch (12:20-1:20)

-Professor Bloom's Botany Class (1:30-3:00)

Tuesday/Thursday

-Breakfast (7:00-8:00)

-Professor Cotton's Engineering Class (8:10-9:40)

-Professor Peach's Grimm Biology Class (9:50-10:20)

-Lunch (10:30-11:30)

-Professor Gjelber's Dust Use Class (11:40-1:10)

-Professor Oobleck's History Class (1:20-3:00)

Important School Days

(These dates are based off of the 2014 calendar)

-Students get weekends off.

-two weeks off for Christmas/New Year (December 19th to January 1st; go back the 2nd)

-One week for Thanksgiving (November 24th to the 30th; go back the 1st of December)

-Get Halloween and the day after off.

-Independence Day doesn't exist.

-Easter in 2014 is on a weekend, no extra days off.

-St. Patrick's Day doesn't exist.

-Valentine's Day is on a weekend, no extra days off.

-3 weeks for summer (June 23rd to July 11th; add weekends and students will return on the 14th)

Also lets say school started January 2nd, 2014 and the years get split in half by summer, then restarts on July 14th.

Each year is January 2nd to December 19th.

That should be all the major holidays dealt with.


	12. Professor Cotton

**RWBY Character Sheet**

**Name: **Apollo Cotton

**Gender: **Male

**Race: **Human

**Age: **42

**Handedness: **Left

**Eye Color: **Hazel

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Hair Style: **Think of blast back from the Fallout games.

**Height: **6'9"

**Weight: **200 Ibs

**Weapon: **Io and Mio (i-oh and my-oh)

-Two tonfa, they can be attached and the covering will slide down into the hilt, creating a double-sided sword-staff. Both tonfa have a pistol function, the barrels are at the front end, (the short side), of the weapon. They can't be used in sword-staff form.

**Armor:**

**-**He wears a Blue buttoned-up shirt, with a white tie. He also wears a pair of blue dress pants, with a white belt and golden belt buckle. He has a pair of blue Oxfords.

**Alternate Armor:**

**-**Not really an alternate outfit, but he will be seen wearing a blue over-coat sometimes.

**Night Outfit:**

**-**He wears a much more disheveled white buttoned-up shirt and blue pajama pants.

**Emblem:**

**-**Five white stars on a blue moon with a white background.

**Semblance: **

**-**He can create five star shaped glyphs, often used to block bullets or other attacks during fighting.


	13. Professor Bloom

**RWBY Character Sheet**

**Name: **Crystal Bloom

**Gender: **Female

**Race: **Human

**Age: **31

**Handedness: **Ambidextrous

**Eye Color: **Midnight Blue

**Hair Color: **GoldenBlonde

**Hair Style: **Think Marilyn Monroe

**Height: **5'6"

**Weight: **115

**Weapon:** rouge à lèvres (Lipstick in French)

-Midnight Blue Frangipani (metal construct) tip (Think like a mace) on a metal (green) pole (think like a stem); thorns (shaped bullets) can be shot out of the flower part.

**Armor:**

-Golden Long-sleeve shirt with a midnight blue button up jacket (closed) over it. Midnight blue dress pants and golden low-heel boots. Golden shin guards and bracers.

**Alternate Armor:**

-Midnight blue fiber armor and dress pants. Midnight blue COMBAT skirt. Both armor, pants, and skirt have purple trims.

**Night Outfit:**

-Midnight blue night gown.

**Emblem:**

-Midnight Blue Frangipani on white background.

**Semblance: **Gloss

-Can form small, city block sized storm with very sharp hail. Needs almost four days to charge again. Very last moment, need a distraction to retreat sort of thing. USED ONLY IN LIFE OR DEATH SITUATIONS. IT PRETTY MUCHS EMPTIES A USER OF AURA, EVEN A VERY STRONG PERSON.


	14. Professor Gjelber

**RWBY Character Sheet**

**Name: **Gordon Gjelber **(gel-bear)**

**Gender: **Male

**Race: **Human

**Age: **38

**Handedness: **Right

**Eye Color: **Green

**Hair Color: **Black

**Hair Style: **Bald

**Height: **6'

**Weight: **160 Ibs

**Weapon:**

-Dual magnums that shoot exploding/lightning rounds; weapons combine and transform into katana infused with lightning.

**Armor:**

-Black hoodie with Lime-Green body armor over it. Black skinny jeans and lime-green sneakers.

**Alternate Armor:**

-Black fiber-armor with green lights running down the arms and legs. Green lighting shoots between different parts of the lines.

**Night Outfit:**

-Lime-green warm-ups and a black t-shirt.

**Emblem:**

-Green bullet on a gray background.

**Semblance:**

-He can punch the ground with sends a small tremor forward. When then uses his hand to pull upwards, causing it to detonate in a medium sized explosion.

**Yes, this is Xavier's father.**


End file.
